


Sleepy Peter

by sserendip1ty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserendip1ty/pseuds/sserendip1ty
Summary: Just a short story with Peter accidentally Calling Mr Stark Dad.





	Sleepy Peter

The patter of feet running and laughter could be heard as The Avengers began to sit down at the dinner table.

“Peter stop running on the roof and come eat dinner!” Tony yelled as he placed a slice of pizza on his plate.

Peter skidded into the room (still on the roof) and ran over the top of Clint, Natasha and Steve before dropping into his chair beside Tony and grabbing multiple pieces of pizza.

Tony huffed a little laugh. “What’s with all the energy tonight spiderling?” 

“Well I scored 98% on my chemistry test today so that was awesome! And then while out of Patrolling I helped this old lady cross the street and she bought me a churro. What is it with old people and wanting to buy me churros? I have been given like eight within the last two weeks. I’m not complaining though because I love churros and then I found out Ned got a new Lego set so tomorrow I am going to go over to his house and help him build it and then-“

“Jesus kid slow down” Tony interrupted the rambling kid and Laughed. “Slow down. You’re gonna choke on your food”

The team all laughed as Peter mumbled a sorry and continued eating.

“So Pete it’s your turn to choose a movie for tonight. What’s it going be?” Steve asked as he finished his third slice of pizza.

Peters eyes lit up and smiled

“Oh god please don’t pick Star Wars again” Tony rolled his eyes and placed his head into his hand.

“Star wars is amazing Mr Stark!” Peter beamed

“You have chosen it every time!” Tony sighed

Peter laughed “fineee I will chose something different.” 

Tony looked up in surprise but then his face dropped and rolled his eyes again as Peter yelled out “I choose Star Trek!” 

Rhodey and Sam laughed at Tony’s reaction.

Peter laughed and tried not to spit out the pizza he had in his mouth. He loved annoying Tony with watching Star Wars and Star Trek.

“Fine we will watch Star Trek AGAIN” Tony put a lot of emphasis on the again. “But first you need to go have a shower and get into pj’s. You stink after going on Patrol” 

“What? I don’t stink!” Peter lifted his arm to smell his armpit “Oh…..wait I do” Peter lowered his arm again as the team laughed at him again.  
Peter took the last bite of his pizza and did a backwards flip off his chair. “Alright I will be back soon!” 

Tony watched Peter run out the room and shook his head and smiled.

____________

Peter ran his towel through his hair trying to dry it the best he could. His hair curled and latched to his forehead. Peter shoved on some sweat pants and an over sized hoodie yawning as he did. The warm shower had left him a bit tired.

Peter smiled as he slowly walked to the lounge room where the team were already waiting and sitting on the couches. A space was left beside Tony so he jumped over the couch and plonked down next to him, tugging some of the blanket that Tony had to cover his feet and legs. 

Sam pressed play on the movie and started to pass around snacks.

Peter was given a bowl of popcorn to share with Tony which was devoured within the first ten minutes of the movie.

Peter could feel himself getting drowsy. He really didn’t want to fall asleep but before he knew it his head slumped to the side and fell on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony felt the weight on his shoulder and looked down at Peter. A smile formed on his face as he looked at him. His peaceful sleeping face was against him and caused his cheek to be a bit squished. He looked like a chipmunk.He reached over and brushed away some of his brown curls from his eyes.

Small quiet snores started to be heard from him. Bucky and Steve looked around and smiled at the both of them.

“Maybe he should be put in bed?” Steve whispered to Tony. The others around them heard and saw Peter fast asleep on Tony’s shoulder, causing a few smiles.  
Tony nodded and slowly wrapped one arm around Peter’s back and the other moving under his legs to start lifting him up.

“Dad?”

Tony froze at the sound. His eyes flickered to the others around the room who had heard it to.

Peter clutched onto Tony’s shirt and mumbled again “Dad..wanna watch” 

Tony smiled and held onto him tighter “You’re tired buddie. You need to sleep” 

Peter mumbled some more but fell right back to sleep again as Tony began carrying him back to his room.  
He slowly placed peter down into bed and pulled the covers over him.

Tony’s heart warmed at the sight of Peter hugging his blankets close to him. He leaned down and placed a kiss of his forehead. “Goodnight Peter.”

_____________

Peter woke with the sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned as he slowly rolled out of bed, his hair falling in front of his face and stretching with a yawn.  
Peter rubbed his eyes and he sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, the smell of Pancakes made him smile. 

“Morning sleepyhead” Steve chuckled at the sight of him as he flipped a pancake.  
“Want some breakfast?”

Peter nodded and jumped up on the empty stool near Sam and Bucky. 

“I don’t remember going to bed” Peter mumbled.

“That’s because Tony carried you to bed” Bucky smiled.

Peter’s eyes widened “He did?”

“Yeah I did.” Tony’s entered the room. “You are way heavier than you look kid.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair as he walked past.

“Oh umm thanks? You could have nudged me awake though. I didn’t hurt your back did I?” Peter asked worried.

“Jeez kid. I am not that old yet. I can carry my kid to bed still.”

Peter frowned. Did Mr Stark just call him My Kid?

Tony noticed the frown and then laughed. “You don’t remember what you said last night do you?”

Peter shook his head “Did I say something bad? Peter started to panic.

“Whoa kid no. No you didn’t.” Tony reassured him.

“What did I say?” Peter looked to each of them for an answer but all he got in return was smiles.

“You called Tony Dad” Steve chuckled.

Peters eyes widened. HE DID NOT.  
“wh..What?” he looked over to Tony in panic. “Mr Stark I am so sorry!”

Tony was a little taken back by the sudden apology. “Kid you don’t need to apologies.”

“But I called you dad! I am so sor-“

“Kid. No apologizing. I am actually honored that you think of me that way.” Tony said as he took a sip of his just made coffee.

Peter felt his cheeks go warm. “You..You’re not angry?”

Tony’s eyes widened this time. “No kid. I am not angry.” Tony put his coffee down and walked over to Peter and pulling him in for a hug. “I think of you like you’re my son Pete.”

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “Thanks Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to post more short stories of this kind of work.


End file.
